


Runaways

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Moderate Violence, but only by a few years, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: Nagisa, Karma, Gakushu and Kayano are four very different kids, who all end up running away from home for their own reasons and meeting each other. Will they be able to find happiness, or will they be unable to escape their pasts?





	1. Chapter 1

 

"You look so beautiful, Nagisa-Chan." Hiromei cooed, as she tied a black bow in Nagisa's long blue hair. The delusional woman didn't notice the misery in her son's eyes, the way he subtly flinched away from her touch.

Nagisa hated this- playing dress up. His mother had forced him to wear girl's clothes for as long as he could remember, when he was really little, he didn't mind and actually found it fun, but now he was twelve years old, and being forced into girl's clothes made him feel sick. But he dare not defy her, or else she'd snap.

Nagisa constantly lived in fear of his mother. For her, he suffered the humiliation of leaving the house in girl's clothes, the bullying at school for looking like a girl, dieting to make sure his frame stayed slender and feminine. All the ribbons and frills felt like they were crushing him, the long hair felt like a crown of thorns. He was constantly self conscious.

"You're lucky you have such a kind mother like me to teach you how to be a fashionable young lady, Nagisa. I never had that growing up." Hiromei said, putting her hands around Nagisa, and gazing at his reflection in the mirror- He was wearing a mid-length black dress with a ruffled skirt and knee-length socks. The boy turned away, not wanting to see himself like this. His mother ran a hand through his hair.

"Remember the visit to the doctor we took?" She said to Nagisa.

"Yes?" Nagisa said, a little surprised she was bringing that up now; Hiromi had brought Nagisa to a posh Doctor from out of town. She had forced him to wear a blouse and skirt too, he was just thankful nobody he knew saw him. Nagisa didn't know why he had been taken there- he wasn't sick or anything. The doctor just asked him a lot of questions about gender.

_Do you want to be a girl, Nagisa? Have you always felt like a girl?_

Nagisa had never wanted to be a girl, but his mother was sat right in the office with them, he didn't want to make her angry, so he told the doctor  _Yes, I do want to be a girl._ He wasn't sure why he had that meeting, and his mother wouldn't explain. The doctor didn't give him any medicine or anything, just took notes.

"Well, you're gender reassignment treatment was approved, starting tomorrow, you're going to be getting some very special pills that will stop you from getting to big, and your voice from getting deeper- all that disgusting man stuff." Hiromi simpered sounding delighted. Nagisa's stomach plummeted with dread, despite not fully understanding.

"G- Gender reassignment?" The bluenette whimpered.

"Yes! You'll become a real girl just like we've always wanted." Hiromei said, a big wide smile on her face. She didn't notice the tears forming in Nagisa's eyes.

_No! No! No! She can't turn me into something I'm not! Something I don't want to be! Please!_

That night, after the torture of the dress-up game was over, Nagisa was sent to bed. He hadn't spoke a word since his Mother had told him the news. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Silent tears streaming down his face.

_His mother was going to change his body. There was nothing he could do!_

_No! Enough was enough._

With a strange resolve that he had never felt before, Nagisa jumped out of bed and started packing his bag- Money, clothes, lighter, food, Frantically, he ran around the room grabbing everything.

Finally, he stopped, and caught sight of himself in the mirror- Face blushed, and long blue hair down to his waist. As Quick as he could, Nagisa grabbed the scissors of the shelf and snipped away at his hair until it was up to his chin.

He smiled at his own reflection, and picked up the long strands of chopped of hair from the floor, and threw them out of the window into the night, before climbing out himself and leaving. He left a small note;

_I can't be what you want me to be, so I wont be here at all._

* * *

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back on Moday." Gakushu said to his father as he walked out the front door. The man didn't look up from his computer screen.

"Isn't your bag too big just for a weekend trip to a classmate's country house?" The Chairman said, without really paying any attention. The blond grinned at him.

"Better to be safe than sorry, sir." He said, before stepping out of the front door and into the street, heavy black bag on his back. He resisted the urge to cheer as he walked to the bus stop.

_He'd done it! He'd finally ran away!_

His father thought he was away for the weekend, so he had at least a three day head start before the man came looking for him. Plus, he had a few other tricks up his sleeve too, to make sure he was never found by his father again. He walked away without looking back- Finally. Finally he was free of that house and his father.

Gakuho Asano was a very clever man, escaping from him wasn't something that could be done on a whim. This plan had been done over a few weeks when Gakushu had first decided to run away;

It was after he had done badly on a test- not just bad- terrible. He had come third.  _Third._

Walking home that day, he knew his father would be furious in his own icy cold way. The man would never hit Gakushu (In fact, for as long as the boy could remember, his father avoided any kind of physical contact with him all together. He remembered trying to hold his hand once when he was little, and the man pulled a way as if he'd touched something disgusting) but he'd find some way of punishing him.

Like when he was seven, and Gakushu's football team had lost the final. When he had arrived home, the Chairman had been sitting there with the family cat in his lap, a disappointed expression on his face.

_"Your too weak. Have you already resigned yourself to the life of a looser. You don't have enough drive to win."_

_"That's not true!" Gakushu had shouted back, his father gave him a deadly smile._

_"Really? those who are truly strong will do anything to win. Anything. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes!"_

_The Chairman walked over to him, still holding the pet in his arms. "If you'll do anything, then kill this cat."_

_Asano stared at him, Amethyst eyes wide. That had to be a joke! But the Chairman never told jokes. And this wasn't funny. He reached out and thought about it for a moment. If he killed Mittens, would he have his father's approval? But they'd had the cat since he'd been born, it looked at him with clueless amber eyes, and he just couldn't._

_The Chairman glared at him, and in one movement, grabbed the cat by the neck. There was a screech, a snap and then silence. Mittens flopped down, dead. "You really are pathetic." His father said, to a horrified Gakushu._

When he arrived home after coming third in the test though, the punishment had been much, much worse... He shook his head not wanting to think about it.

He arrived at the station, and walked into the small disabled bathroom, following the route that was the blind-spot to all the cameras. Nobody would know he had been here. He pulled out a bottle of cheap light brown hair dye, and followed the instructions.

A few minutes later, he washed it off in the sink and gazed at his reflection; His previously strawberry-blond sort-of-ginger hair was now an non-recognizable dirty blonde color. He pulled out some brown eye contacts, and placed them over his pupils, disguising his amethyst eyes- The eyes that he had inherited from his father, his most prominent feature.

He stepped out of the station bathroom a different person.

* * *

Akari washed the dye off her hair in the sink, then looked up. A green haired girl with golden eyes stared back at her. She was almost unrecognizable without her long flowing black hair.

She had finished her work, pretty soon she'd officially be 'dead' She pulled the drip out her arm that had slowly been draining her blood into a red bucket for the past few hours, and bandaged the small incision in her arm.

She still had half an hour left before she had to leave. Akari was currently in her brother-in-law's house, planting the evidence so that he would be charged for her murder after she vanished. She pulled out a few strands of her long black hair and left them on the floor, spilled the huge bucket of blood, and cleaned it, very badly so there was still lot's ov evidence left. She smeared it through the halls of the house so it looked like she had been dragged. She had already left a few specks of blood and hair in Kotarō Yanagisawa's car. He'd be arrested within a week.

Why was she doing this? because Yanagisawa had killer her sister and got away with it; Akari had always been close to her elder sister Aguri. Aguri could be ditzy, but she was always caring and trying her hardest. She dreamed of being a teacher.

But their parents had married her of to some rich scientist, Yanagisawa, just so the Yukimura family could become richer. Yanagisawa treated her terribly; He'd cheat on her, beat her, and make her work long hours in the most dangerous parts of his lab.

Akari  _hated_ him, but she was only a child and felt powerless to do anything, and Aguri always insisted that she was okay. But then tragedy struck; There was an explosion at the lab, and Aguri was killed, all because Yanagisawa made her work there.

Akari was heart broken, but pretty soon, her grief turned to anger. She would have her  _revenge_ against Yanagisawa for killing her sister. But  _just_ killing him wasn't good enough, he had to loose everything first; His reputation, his freedom, his fortune. Everything.

She almost felt bad for her parents, who would be loosing two daughters now, but she'd never forgive them for sacrificing Aguri.

Akari finished up creating the crime-scene, then picked up her bag to leave, taking another look at the fake ID she had made. From now on, she would be Kaede Kayano.

* * *

Karma's amber eyes stared at the clock. It was 4:am, and it had officially been one week since he'd spoken to another person, besides the cashier at the supermarket. His parents had been away for months, they texted occasionally and never called, he'd been suspended from school again for fighting, and everyone in his neighborhood avoided him because of his reputation.

He spent his time reading manga, playing video games, wandering around the house and his town, doing whatever the hell he wanted, telling himself he liked the freedom and that he wasn't ever lonely. He was thirteen, after all, too old to get upset because his parents weren't there. Besides. He was used to it.

But sometimes he felt so insignificant, like he could vanish and nobody would was so bored of the same four walls, and the same neighborhood, the same stupid people.

Maybe that was why, one day, out of the blue he packed a bag and all his money and walked out the door to the train station.

_Maybe some traveling would be fun. Not like anybodies going to miss me anyway._


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four runaways meet.

The torrential rain poured from the heavens, soaking the ground and flooding the roads. Nagisa could here it violently battering against the top of the old stone bride he was hiding under, he could feel the icy puddles lapping against his shoes.

Until this day, he had never realized just how much he hated the rain. Even with his hood wrapped up around himself like a cocoon he still couldn't escape it. Worst of all, all the trains were cancelled and the shops were shut, he had left home on Friday, it was now Monday and he already had nowhere to go.

He shivered, flinching when a loud clap of thunder reverberated through the sky. But at least he was free.

Another clap of lightening. Nagisa flinched again. He felt a tap on his shoulder- he turned around suddenly, and saw a boy with amber eyes and an expensive looking black coat. He looked to be a couple of years older than Nagisa. He grinned.

"You're afraid of the thunder, right?" The boy said. He looked to be a few years older than Nagisa. The blunette blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not!" He said, indignant. But there was another particularly loud thunder clap, and he almost jumped out of his skin. The other boy raised an eyebrow. "W- Well maybe a little."

"Why's a elementary school kid like you out so late anyway?" The Amber-eyed boy asked, cocking his head to the side. "Are you lost or something?"

"I'm in middle school!" Nagisa snapped- he was sick of people thinking he was still child! "I'm 12!"

"No way are you only a year younger than me." The other boy chuckled. He caught Nagisa's blue eyes glaring at him. "Oh, don't be so pissed off, it's not my fault your tiny- the name's Karma by the way."

He extended he hand. The Bluenette stared at it, still feeling a little offended, but after three days on the run, he was lonely.

"I'm Nagisa." He replied, taking the hand and shaking it. Karma's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Shiota, right? your hair was much longer on the missing posters." The red head said. Nagisa's eyes widened, his mouth was agape.

"H- how?"

"Kid, your all over the news, how could I  _not_ recognize you." Karma laughed, amused. "Don't worry, the reward money isn't enticing enough for me to turn you in. You  _did_ run away, didn't you?"

Nagisa could only nod. Three days and already people were recognising him. This really wasn't good. Before he had a chance to say anything else, another hooded figure dashed under the bridge. Judging by it's size, it was a teenager.

"Oh look, another runaway has come to join us~" Karma said brightly, grinning. The new figure pulled turned to Karma, glaring at him with a pair of dull brown eyes that were a shade darker than his hair.

"Excuse me?" He said, looking Karma and Nagisa up and down with distaste, his lips curled into a sneer. Nagisa unconsciously backed away. Both Karma and this new boy seemed to have a dangerous aura about them somehow. And he felt unsettled that Karma knew who he was. Part of him wanted to run.

"Who else but runaway kids would be huddling under a bridge in the middle of the night?" the red haired boy said, returning the blond boy's look of distaste with a taunting grin as he analysed him. "And Judging by your expensive clothes, your a spoiled rich brat who ran away because he couldn't get his own way. Right?"

The brown eyed boy's glare intensified. "Does pretending your smart make you feel validated?" He said, his tone acidic. "Well, I suppose the dregs of society like you have to find meaning in their life somehow."

Karma rolled his eyes. "Definitely a spoiled rich boy. Maybe Daddy should buy you a new attitude."

There was a flash of rage in the blond's expression. He went to raise his fist, but without even thinking, Nagisa rushed forward and grabbed him. He could feel this boy was far stronger than he was.

"Please." The Bluenette said. "Don't fight."

 _Why was he stuck mediating between these two volatile youths?_ Nagisa read the atmosphere, he could see that Karma was bored and frustrated and itching to start a fight, while the other boy was ready to snap at the smallest provocation.

"Stay out the way, you gormless little twerp." The blond hissed, pulling his hand out of Nagisa's grip. His look was so piercing it made Nagisa feel as though he might melt into the floor. But the brown eyed boy turned away from Karma never the less.

"So, you're the type that insults others to make yourself feel better about being a stuck up little brat?" The Red head said. Nagisa resisted the urge to face-palm. The blond turned to retort, but suddenly, there was the sound of a gargled high-pitch scream, and a splash.

All three boy's heads snapped over in the direction of the river.

" _Help! Help!"_ A high-pitch voice desperately called out. Through the sheet of rain, Nagisa could just about make out a small figure splashing in the swollen river. Without even thinking about it, he left the safety of the bridge and ran over, he was vaguely aware that the other two boys had done the same.

They reached the river in mere seconds, Nagisa a little behind the other two. The ground was drenched, and their feet sunk into the water-saturated mud- There was no sign of the drowning figure for a moment, then suddenly, a pale hand emerged from under the water for a brief moment before being dragged back under.

Karma was the first to dive into action- literally. He threw of his bag onto the ground and jumped into the water. He felt as if he'd jumped into acid- it was so cold it was intensely painful. He could feel his muscles lock and his body cry out in protest as he tried to grab for the drowning person. It was impossible to see, the heavy rain was almost blinding. He hand clasped around what felt like a small arm.

"Idiot." the blond hissed, dropping his own bag and coat to the floor. He grabbed a long branch from a tree that had fallen in the storm, and waded into the water until it was waist deep. The current was so high, he was nearly swept away, his feet slipping on the smooth stone beneath the water. He extended his arm out, reaching the stick out over to Karma, who had grabbed the drowning person but was struggling to swim with them back to shore. "Grab on!"

Without even thinking about it, Karma complied, wrapping his hand tightly around the branch his expression contorted into one of grim determination, so different from his teasing grin minutes earlier. Under his arm Nagisa could make out a pale faced person.

_Please let them be alive!_

Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, the blond boy stumbled, and almost slipped over, but Nagisa grabbed him from the shore without even thinking about it, his hands clasping around the brown eyed boy's shirt.

It felt surreal and urgent at the same time, Nagisa was suddenly aware that three people could very easily drown if let go, his knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the side for dear life.

"T- Try not to f-fall over!" Karma yelled at the blond haired boy. His comment probably would of been more biting if he wasn't shivering so hard he was stuttering.

"Well d-don't j-just float there like a damn sponge. Swim towards me!" The blond retorted, he was shivering also. Nagisa could feel his arm shaking were he had grabbed him. The blunette pulled with all his might, refusing to let go.

_Please God, I know I'm useless but don't let me mess this up!_

The blond boy managed to pull Karma and the small person he'd rescued back to shore using the stick, his face turning red with the effort. But somehow, they made it- Karma crawled out of the water while Nagisa and Asano helped him drag out the body.

The drowning person was small and deathly pale, and far too still- they weren't even shivering. Up close, Nagisa could see that she was a little girl who looked even younger than him, long green hair fanned out around her face.

For one terrible moment, Nagisa thought she was dead. But then, all of a sudden, she started coughing, golden eyes snapped open, and she started shivering violently. Instinctively, the blunette crouched down next to her, and helped her sit up so she could breath easier. Her clothes were sodden through, and her skin was icy cold to the touch.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked- it felt like such a lame question to ask someone who was clearly not alright at all and had nearly drowned, but he sort of just said it automatically.

"I'm fine." The girl croaked out, looking at Nagisa properly for the first time. For a moment when their eyes met, she seemed familiar to him, but he dismissed the strange sense of de-ja-vu.

"How did you manage to fall in the river?" The Blond boy scolded, he was crouched down in front of them, and appeared to be inspecting the girl for damage. The green haired girl sniffed.

"I was j-just walking down by the r-r-river- and there was a big gust of wind- and it was muddy- and I slipped, she said through chattering teeth.

"Idiot- what were you thinking? doing something so dangerous. If we hadn't been here you'd be dead." The blond boy scolded, although he was handing her a blanket that he had pulled out from his bag.

"S-Sorry."The girl muttered, her golden eyes looking down at her lap.

"Don't be such a hardass,blondie she nearly drowned." Karma said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out an expensive-looking iphone from his pocket. Nagisa suddenly realised that this drowning girl had somehow got the three of them actually working together when they'd been about to fight moments earlier. "I'll call your parents, kid- what's your number?"

"N- No!" The girl cried out suddenly, sitting up even straighter, and making herself cough in the process. She looked alarmed. "Don't call anyone, I'm fine."

"No you aren't." The blond boy said, rolling his eyes. Nagisa couldn't help but agree with him.

"Then tell me your address and we'll walk you home if you're so worried about getting into trouble or whatever." Karma said, with a shrug. Nagisa couldn't help but envy his casual confidence- he seemed to always know what to say, he had been the first of the three of them to jump into action. He seemed like the type of boy who could do anything he wanted to do with ease.

"I can't." The girl said, shaking her head. Tears formed in her eyes. "I was running away! I don't want to go home!"

"Someone who lets themselves nearly drown shouldn't be running away from home." The blond boy said wryly. The girl glared at him. "Go home before you actually do get yourself killed."

"I hate to admit it, but blondie's right, you look about ready to drop dead from hypothermia." Karma said, a smile was on his face despite his harsh words. The girl pouted. Once again, Nagisa found himself lost for words, he felt like a useless spare part.

"I'm more likely to die if I go home than if I stay away!" The green-haired girl declared, raising her voice, (although it still sounded croaky and swore). She rolled up her sleeve, to reveal a small but deep-looking gash on her arm. "My mother left my entire inheritance to me. My father has hated me ever since. First he started telling me I was unwanted- then he started hurting me- Now, he wants to kill me and take the inheritance for himself- "

She finished of her story by bursting into a fresh fit of tears. Nagisa felt his heart break for her.

"You need to go to the police!" Nagisa cried out, but the girl shook her head.

"My Dad's a judge. He's got his hand's in everyone's pockets. He'll kill me before they believe me. I'm trapped." The girl sniffled. Everyone was quiet after that, even Karma didn't know what to say. They didn't know what the right thing to do was. In the end, it was the blond boy who broke the silence.

"I saw a hut on the mountain not far away. It should give us some shelter for the storm, at least." The blond said, standing up suddenly- Nagisa was surprised; he seemed the most against not getting the girl to go home. Maybe something about her story had resonated with him? the blond picked up his bag. "You can walk that far at least."

The green haired girl's face split into a grin, she leaned on Nagisa and pulled herself up. "Thank you!" She said with a bright smile, all traces of tears dissapeared of her face. She was still shivering, Nagisa himself felt freezing out in the rain, he had no idea how cold she must be after falling into the river (and Karma for that matter). She was wearing an oversize backpack.

"Okay- mountain hut it is. Lead the way, Blondie." Karma said. His raid hair was soaked and sticking to his face but he didn't seem to care.

"Stop it with that stupid nickname- " The blond boy snapped. the Red head laughed, unfazed.

"It's not my fault you're rude and haven't introduced yourself yet." karma said in a singsong voice. He held a hand out for the green-haired girl who took it. She still seemed a little weak.

".. Shun Aonuma." The Blond replied. Something about the way he said it caught Nagisa's attention- There was a hesitancy in his voice that made the blunette think that 'Shun' was lying. "And what's your name?"

"You can call me Karma," The Red head said, as they made their way the the hut.

"And I'm Kaede Kayano!" The small green haired girl said, with a big grin.

"My Name's Nagisa." The Bluentte said, after a pause- Karma already knew his name so there was no point lying about it now. He could see the wooden hut getting closer and closer.

This entire situation was crazy, but despite the rain, walking with these three other runaways made Nagisa's heart feel warm for the first time since he ran away.

* * *

**I did Kayano drowning and getting saved because I thought there needed to be something kind of big to bring these four kids together.**

**review!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So Nagisa's running away to escape forced gender reassignment, Asano's running away to escape his crazy father, kayano's running away to frame somebody for her murder (lol, Gone girl) and Karma's running away because he knows nobody will miss him. The character ages in this story; Karma;13, Asano: 12, Nagisa; 12, Kayano; 11.


End file.
